


Vision

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas watches Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

The first time I saw Joe, I was a little scared. He'd caught me shoplifting and I thought he was going to hurt me. Joe is pretty scary when he's mad; well, he is when you're thirteen. When you're twenty-one it's a whole different ball game. His eyes go all dark and there's all this energy, all this passion, barely contained, ready to spill over if you say just the wrong thing. It's become a game for me now, trying to push him just that little bit too far till he explodes and drags me into his office. Heaven.


End file.
